


A Final Dance

by Shattered_Glass_Teacups



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, Kain being a smug prick, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Glass_Teacups/pseuds/Shattered_Glass_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Blood Omen 2 Vorador awakens to find the world he had left behind destroyed. The sanctuary is abandoned and his children slaughtered. With no where else to go Vorador returns to his ruined home in the swamp where he will meet with Kain one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Dance

**Author's Note:**

> (( It always bothered me that we are given no real information about how Kain goes from Blood Omen 2 to Soul Reaver. We can assume that Vorador might have been killed at the end of the game but there are just a lot of other things never again addressed in the series. I wanted to extend the end a bit to give myself and perhaps other people some more closer.  
> I apologize for any mistakes in writing or grammar.  
> Just to clarify that while Kain mocks Vorador and Janos' relationship there is no intimate bond between them in this fic. They are close friends that care about each other and that's it.

Vorador was alone when he awoke and when the world was brought back into focus it came with it a terrible agony that tore at his very being. There was the familiar taste of Janos' blood on his dry tongue and when he finally rose he was terribly aware of the wounds on his body that despite the ancient vampires power the small amount he seemed to have been given while unconscious was not enough to heal him completely. Perhaps it was only due to Janos that he lived now.

Weak and in blazing pain Vorador followed his instincts to a pair of weary humans. He over heard them speaking but his mind did not fully register the words over the sound of their heartbeats. Out of sync and calling him like a siren to a ship before the wreckage. The woman's scream fell on deaf ears as he tore the man's head clean from his shoulders and forced the rich blood down his throat. In his hunger he was careless and when finished with the man red blood painted his mouth and clothing. As if a new born fledgling all over again he had made quiet the mess. He moved onto the woman next. She had little hope to run given his speed and having more control after devouring the man he was careful not to waste to much of the woman's blood.

Hunger continued to plague him as the blood he had just consumed was wasted on healing his body. He found a Sarafan nearby and added the warriors death to his appetite. Finally able to focus completely on his surroundings he attempted to piece together where he was.

His mind now a bit rested it came to him quickly.

Kain telling him of Umah's death and then the Sarafan lord appearing and striking Vorador down. There had been pain and the fear of once again being taken by death but Janos had clung to him and had brought his fledgling back from the brink of the void. Silence and a horrible loneliness as Janos left to go aid Kain and then he vaguely recalled there being perhaps an earthquake or a large explosion that shook the very foundation of the island.

Stalking around the humans that seemed to be frantic in their actions he over heard that the Sarafan lord had gone missing and was presumed dead. The hylden magic had failed them and vampires were said to be ravaging the lands back home. At least that's what Vorador was able to piece together but he was still a bit delirious. He desired to leave this horrible place but found his weakened state left him without the power to teleport.

It took little effort to get onto a ship. The humans here wanted to get home to see if what news they had been sent was true. The thought of these bastards families being torn apart by his own sent a wave of sadistic pleasure coursing through him. The thought of family had him thinking of Umah which was followed by a deep burning hatred at Kain for taking his daughters life. Try as he might he could not see why the girl would betray Kain at the peek of his power. It was suicide to cross one so strong.

Of course they knew they could never trust Kain completely. That was why it took them two hundred years before they attempted to raise him from his coma but they had been out of options and though the man made vampire was arrogant and a wild card he had aided them... though a bit reluctantly after his awakening. Kain truly was a piece of work. Vorador had to admit that from the moment he caught sight of the new born vampire that there was something about him that both made Vorador curious and a tad bit afraid. Perhaps it was that he had been raised not by a sire but by a human necromancer or that he was the guardian of the pillar of balance or perhaps still it was merely the man himself that brought forth such feelings that were not touched for centuries but for two blue beings he had meet during his long life.

The thought of Janos made him uneasy. What had happened to his sire? He feared the worst. No human had spoken of seeing a winged creature and it was unlike Janos to have left his fledgling in a place of such danger. He highly doubted that Janos had taken up a selfish streak and left him to die.

If Kain had killed Janos after defeating the Sarafan lord Vorador feared what he would do. The mere idea set him on edge and made him desire to see the white haired man with that pale throat torn out by his own fangs. A thought that had crossed his mind more times than was appropriate.

Once the ship docked he made his way to the sanctuary the absence of the hylden magic and the disorder of the Sarafan making it literally a stroll in the park. Any human that crossed his path was quickly killed and drained but most civilians where locked within their homes.

Vorador was near his home and was beginning to relax when he sent out a whisper to his fledglings to announce both his arrival and to ask what had happened while he was gone. He was made wary of the unusual quiet used to the many voices of minds answering him in union instead of the single one that was meek and strained with fear.

Vorador answered the small fledgling that had spoken to him and demanded to know why the child was alone in his thoughts. What was told to him left the man consumed with terrible grief. Kain had returned to the sanctuary alone and had slaughtered the vampires within. Those that survived had fled should he come back but this fledgling stayed and waited for his Sire to return.

The elder vampire had entered the sanctuary to find the little fledgling hidden within. The carnage left behind by Kain was all to familiar to when the new born had torn through his mansion in the swamp. He finally found the fledgling in one of the lower levels cowering at the end of the hall surrounded by the fallen and maimed corpses of his brethren. The fledgling had not been spared from Kain's cruelty for there Vorador found the young vampire with his lower organs seeping from a wound on his stomach.

Vampires no longer needed such organs to survive but the severe damage and loss of blood were to much for the only months old vampire. Vorador was amazed that he had lived this long. He had the boy tell him again of what had transpired while he was gone. Kain had killed the weaker vampires and had consumed the blood and life force of those stronger to gain their dark gifts and powers for his own. It had been what Vorador had feared upon waking Kain.

"And what of Janos Audron? The winged vampire..." His voice betrayed nothing. He had a millennium of practice and control of his emotions. Besides he had lost thousands of fledglings over the years a few dozen lost were not enough to make him lose his composer. Janos on the other hand...

"No sight of him sire. I would think that he would have fallen to Kain as well," A pause so he could draw in useless breaths a hard habit even Vorador had not been able to break, "we feared that you had been killed. Many of my brothers and sisters did not fight back. With you dead what hope did we have? We were cattle for the slaughter and even those that did fight there was little hope."

"How many survived?"

"I do not know sire. Those that had will enough to live but no chance at a fight took off once Kain breached our doors. If Kain hunted them down after he left perhaps they are also..." Vorador cut off his child by placing his taloned hands on either side of the youths head. Understanding and pain crossed his features and he began to weep, "Forgive me sire."

"There is nothing to forgive my child you did not fail me. You have given me enough information so that I can perhaps restore order and save our kind from Kain's wrath. Your suffering will be put to an end," Vorador sunk his claws into flesh still tinted grey with death. Agony turned the dying boy's face into an expression of fear as Vorador pulled the smaller body close and swiftly tore out the others throat. The blood that filled his mouth brought no satisfaction and when he was finished he found he could not look at the corpse of his child without feeling the need to vomit. Strange given that the only other time he had felt such a sensation was when he was at the guillotine about to lose his head.

Kain had hunted down those that ran. Vorador found the bodies of more of his kin when he left the sanctuary which was now blazing in a fire brought on by magic and grief. These ones seemed to have died in more grizzly methods. Vorador knew that Kain did not take kindly to cowards and deserters but the violence was beyond what he thought appropriate.

He continued to whisper and reach out for the connections he had with his fledglings even the ones he had adopted he tried to contact but aside from a few they were gone. Kain had once again put their race on the brink of extinction though this time not in his foolish meddling but now by his own conviction.

Vorador returned to the swamp having no where else to go. He sent out a message for any fledglings his own or of another sire to seek him out he would provide a home and safety as he had always done.

When he reached his mansion he was not surprised that nature had began to reclaim the area that had once been his home. The structure stood strong over the ages but was not left untarnished. Once inside the damages were worse than what he had feared. The water damage to the walls and the floors made the once beautiful mansion damp and cold. Pools of water burned his feet as he wondered the now empty halls but he ignored the pain. What little he had left behind when he had abandoned this place had been stolen by humans or destroyed by the elements. His mind became filled with nothing but the thoughts of rebuilding and reshaping this place. He would expand it this time. He would create more powerful defenses against the humans. Here again he could hide away from the world and raise a family once again. His thoughts went to who he would sire and where he would find worthy enough humans to turn.

It was in the same room where they first met that Kain found him lost in thoughts about a tomorrow that the elder knew would never come. He did not turn to address Kain and Kain did not speak or approach Vorador.

Power surged within the younger vampires body and Vorador could feel the same fear as before grow within him only now his fear was justified. Kain could easily over power and kill him even without the reaver. His powers had only grown and matured since that first meeting four hundred years prior to this moment. Kain was truly a sight to behold even though he still very much resembled a human. Vorador wondered for a moment what Kain would look like once he began to evolve but only for a moment.

They spent a bit of time just staring at each other perhaps both awaiting an attack that would not come. Finally Vorador released a heavy sigh and turned back to the window that over looked the swamp. Kain was a scoundrel but he doubted that should Kain want to kill him that he would do so when the elder's back was turned. Wistful thinking on his part when a hand grabbed his shoulder and cold breath hit his cheek.

His large ears strained and twitched at the air blown on them. He turned to glare harshly at the other but made no move to get away from the others touch. Being so close to another vampire after so long alone tore at his heart but this was not a child he was willing to bring into his care and this was no possible bride to seduce into his bed. The hand on his shoulder dug claws into his skin easily going through the layers of fabric he wore. The mouth near his ear let forth a growl of annoyance perhaps at his lack of reaction.

Kain let the elder go and shook his head as if in disappointment, "I had expected to find you in mourning or for you to attempt to take my life upon my arrival here but instead I discover nothing but an old broken man not worth the trouble of getting here."

Vorador couldn't help but smirk. So Kain still had trouble navigating the swamp after all these years. Strange how someone so strong still shared the weakness to water. Vorador wondered if given enough time if their race could evolve defenses against the substance. He had no delusions that he would ever be around to witness such changes. It seemed his life had reached the end of its long journey.

"Old I am but not broken Kain. It will take more than the death of my kind to break me or have you forgotten that we've done this once before."

Kain looks down at him the action making Vorador grind his fangs together in irritation. There was only one man who could ever hold the right to judge him, "Did you die with dignity then Vorador? I seem to recall that you were beheaded before a crowd of the herd you so despised. Left defenseless as they took and held your head aloft as a trophy."

"I took down many of the humans who came for my life but the staff they possessed left me unable to fight. Had you not meddled in the affairs of man as I had told you we could have avoided the whole ordeal," Vorador waited for a moment before continuing, "I do still owe you for resurrecting me Kain but it seems I've out lived my purpose."

"That you have. But before you die Vorador tell me, was Umah following your orders when she betrayed me?"

"No. She was acting on her own and she did not tell me of her plans to steal the Nexis stone from you. If she had I would have done everything in my power to stop her from doing something so foolish. I did serve under you for a short time before you were defeated by the Sarafan Lord so I would have known that you would kill her for the traitorous act. Why she kept her plans from me I do not know."

"Perhaps she thought if she accomplished the task of putting an end to the Sarafan Lord on her own that you would be proud of her and reward her."

"Umah was not a woman for pride or selfishness. I can only see one reason for her betraying you and that is if she believed it would benefit our kind. It could be she feared you would take actions against us. In which case her fears were not unjustified."

"Be that as it may I've learned something very important since I first awoke and that is I can trust no one," Kain's tone took a dark turn and Vorador did not miss the emotions that flashed across the others face before finally his features smoothed out into anger and disgust. That was a familiar expression on Kain, "I have been betrayed at every turn. From the moment I first stepped foot onto Nosgoth after my death I have been the puppet of someone elses design. The necromancer who gave me this dark curse and even the spirit who claimed it could be broken. Betrayed still by my own men and servants whom I had promised the world. Traitors that lead to my downfall and the destruction of my army who then preceded to claim I was the one that drove them to their cowardly actions. I was even used by you, Vorador. Made your errand boy and lackey while you stayed in the comfort of the sanctuary waiting for me to do what had to be done."

"What is your point Kain. So you have been betrayed time and time again it is something that you should have expected given your righteous mission to conquer all of Nosgoth as your own. You had to know that traitors and cowards would infect your ranks eventually the more power and servants you acquired."

"I am not a fool!" Kain snapped and invaded the elders space once more. Lips pulled back in a snarl. Vorador had told the man time and time again while under his command that if Kain truly wanted to become king he would need to learn to control his temper. The fact that Kain hadn't hit or bit him yet showed progress, "I knew that it was inevitable but I did not expect the sheer numbers of those that would turn their backs to me or use me but one thing isn't clear to me so if you could please help clarify something. How is it that you were able to live for so long without having one of your so called children or house guests betraying you."

Vorador is silent for a bit before answering Kain. There was no reason to lie and he had scarcely lied to Kain in the past, "I did have the eventual blade stabbed into my back after enough years but I was rarely ever manipulated. My fledglings and brides were all replaceable so it mattered little if I had to kill one of them if they tried to deceive or betray me. It was rare for a fledgling of my own to plot against me however lost or abandoned vampires that I welcomed into my home were much more prone to betraying me."

"What is it that kept your fledglings from turning against you? Surely not all were happy with mindlessly serving you for an entirety. Did you enthrall each one?"

It was Vorador's turn to become angry now his voice raising in volume, "Do you really think it would be possible to keep so many under thrall for so long? No. Perhaps at first I held tight onto their minds as well as formed and shaped their thoughts so that they saw me for what I was. If you tear a man kicking and screaming from his bed to murder him and then bring him back do you think he would be thankful for the gift I had bestowed to him against his will? Not on his own but given time and patience he could come to worship me as a god. Some didn't even need suggestion usually those that had lived in poverty or been cast aside by society were more than thankful for the second chance at life. The connection between sire and fledgling is very strong Kain and the sire has much power in the relationship. You would understand this if you had been raised by one of our own instead of a human."

Kain hums in thought and tips Vorador's head upwards the elder putting up little fight, "Is that so? And if I were to create fledglings of my own?"

"Despite your human sire you are still very much a vampire I should think that little would be changed should you father children of your own."

"Is that how you cope with your sterility? You pretend that you are the father to a harem of vampires?"

"I would not expect a man like you to understand," Vorador spat and moved away from the others reach. Kain's mouth twitched in irritation but he kept his distance for now.

"But sometimes the relationship isn't just merely platonic like it was with you and Umah is it? I am well aware that you like to keep women around you to keep yourself occupied. That seems merely sexual though considering that after I cut several of your brides down the first time I visited this horrible swamp you didn't even flinch or shed a single tear at their loss. I am left with the impression that fledglings are not all worth the effort it takes to create one," Vorador doesn't rise to the bait and instead continues to keep his composer. Until a dastardly wicked smirk graced Kain lips revealing his fangs and reminding Vorador to keep staling least he find those fangs in his throat, "That is until I look at the relationship you have with Janos Audron."

Vorador releases a low and deep rumbling growl, "Did you spare him the same mercy you showed to Umah."

"I did not kill Janos."

Vorador let his mask fall for a moment before putting it firmly back in place but it was to late. The smug look that he got from Kain made his blood boil and another longer growl ripped itself from between clenched teeth.

"Though I think that perhaps killing Janos would have been a mercy compared to the fate that befell him," Kain takes a step back when Vorador raises his hands magic beginning to flow around his six fingers but the younger vampire makes no move to reach for the reaver blade, "It was not at my hand that he was lost."

"Does he live or doesn't he?!"

"Who can say. The Sarafan Lord threw him into the portal."

Vorador's magic was snuffed out immediately and he feared his legs would fail him. That meant that Janos if he had survived was now trapped in the same realm as the Hylden and daemons. Oh god if the Hylden got their hands on a living vampire.

"You should have killed him," Vorador grabbed at his chest and closed his eyes. Kain took the opportunity of his weakness to get close again and continued to grin.

"Even a fool could see through you two. Tell me Vorador, were you lovers before your turning or was that an effect of the 'connection' between sire and fledgling?"

Kain did good in not flinching when Vorador lashed out. Green claws slicing their way down the others ivory face. It was then that his temper finally broke however and Vorador was slammed roughly against the closest wall the water on it hissing as it seeped through his clothes and touched his skin. He lashed out at Kain's face managing to get a few more decent slashes at the other before Kain slammed him against the wall again. His skull made contact with the structure giving a loud crack and leaving him dazed for a moment.

When Vorador came to Kain was much to close for comfort. The others breath hit his face and he had the perfect view of seeing Kain's fangs up close and personal. He waited for the final blow to be dealt but Kain held back instead letting forth a deep chuckle at the elder's predicament.

"Oh how the mighty has fallen. The great and terrible Vorador, the father of the vampires pinned and left helpless by a 'man made fledgling'. Do you wish so desperately to be reunited with the traitorous Umah or do you have no will to live anymore now that your winged sire is gone from this world? Is it the father or daughter that leave you unwilling to fight?"

Vorador narrows his eyes and recognizes that while Kain has a good grip on his throat with one hand and the other he has on Vorador's right arm he's made the mistake to leave Vorador the freedom of using his left hand. He casts a spell into his hand before slamming his palm against Kain's side. A shout is ripped from the other as Kain jerks back and places his hand on the red burnt skin of his side while Vorador gives a scowl and slams his palms against Kain's chest next. His strength and the surge of pain from the magic used causing the stronger vampire to stumble back. Vorador rubs at his throat and falters when the memory of Janos' teeth sinking into his neck for the first time plays behind his eyes quickly followed by the memory of when the human's had taken his head.

Kain uses Vorador's moment of weakness against him and tackles the green vampire to the ground. They both hiss in pain when they manage to roll into a puddle of water Kain's exposed skin taking more damage than Vorador's fully clothed form. Vorador rakes his talons down Kain's burnt chest while Kain grabs a hold of the others shoulders and sends a jolt of lightening through the older vampire. They struggle for a bit more but Kain ends up pinning Vorador once again this time his hands are holding down each green wrist and he sits awkwardly on the others legs. Vorador snaps at him in a pathetic attempt to bite at Kain's face.

Dark blood seeps from the wounds on Kain's face and his usually perfect straight hair is wild making him look much more like the predator and monster that he is. The blood drips off of his chin and Vorador's lips curl with the desire to tear open the cuts further. Kain's eyes look him over and the younger vampire gives a laugh a sound much to light considering their circumstances.

"Tell me one last thing Vorador," He tilts his head a strand of his long hair falling past a shoulder to hang around his face giving him an almost angelic appearance. His only response is a deep growl from the pinned Vampire, "If you knew I was going to hunt you down why did you come here? Wouldn't you have preferred to die somewhere else?"

Vorador is quiet for a long time before he turns his head to the side and closes his eyes. His voice is strained, "This was my home for centuries. Here is where I made a safe haven for vampires that could not find a home of their own and it was here that I built up a defense against the hunters that wanted to take my life. I built this mansion to house our people and it was here that I created my family."

"You truly are the father of the vampires aren't you Vorador. It must hurt you to know that once again you could not save your kind."

Vorador flinches at how close Kain's voice is but keeps himself calm. He had lost his head with his pride intact he would die to Kain with his pride intact, "So long as one vampire lives our bloodline will not die out. You will create children of your own and them theirs. So long as vampires exist their is still hope."

Kain expression changes to something unreadable as Vorador repeats Janos' words. Golden eyes become dark and Vorador can practically see the heavy weight of responsibility and burdens come crashing down onto Kain once more.

Nothing more is said because neither vampire has anything left to say. Vorador does however let out a loud gasp when Kain removes his hands from his wrists to tear off the high collar on the elder's coat. His throat exposed Vorador does nothing to stop Kain as long teeth sink in and the youth bites. Death doesn't come as quickly as he remembered. With Kain it seems drawn out and agonizingly slow while with the human's it was over before he could form a solid thought of escaping the guillotine.

Finally however Kain seems satisfied that he's taken enough of Vorador's blood to steal from him his dark gifts and brings a clawed finger up to touch the already healing scars on his face. The elder's blood was thick and more rich than a humans and the magic and power in it did not surprise Kain as it should have. Using a claw he digs the digit into the bite he had left and tears it open further until Vorador is choking and gasping on his own life.

Dark almost black blood flows out onto the mansions floor and stains Vorador's clothes. He laughs despite his own gurgling and coughing when Kain stands and starts to move towards the door. His deep almost manic laughter, if you could it that while choking on one's own blood, stopped Kain and drew the man's attention.

Vorador can't help but see the irony in his death. Kain possesses Janos' black heart, that he had discovered after his resurrection. In a way he was leaving the world as he had entered it. Throat torn open and unable to breath around his own life's blood. Killed by strong beautiful vampires who shared the same heart. The thought drove him to the brink of insanity as he neared ever closer to death with each passing moment. He had lost his human life to Janos Audron and now lost his vampiric life to Kain. His body is impossibly weak and he feels terribly cold. He can't feel the blood he's choking on or the burns from the water on the floor any longer.

He should be angry, grief stricken, horrified that he is finally meeting his end but just as he had when the humans had killed him the father of the vampires Vorador smiles with blood stained fangs and offers himself to death as if meeting an old friend.

Kain watches as the life fades from the older vampire's eyes. He had planned to kill Vorador in a number of ways and had delighted himself with the details but he felt nothing like joy or sadistic pleasure. He felt empty and hallow.

Even after Vorador had stopped moving Kain could not tear himself away from the sight. He felt like he had been robbed of something. Vorador had died with a smile on his face when he should have died with an expression of anger, acceptance or betrayal. What Kain thought was a victory felt like he had somehow been the one to lose.

Kain doesn't question his motives or actions when he picks up Vorador's corpse.

He finds anything he can that is dry enough to burn, annoyingly difficult given his location, and builds Vorador a bed of sticks and logs. A quick spell has the wood burning. Kain watches the golden flames spread and devour the ancient vampire. When he is confident that the fire won't die out and leave the task uncompleted he leaves the swamp. Kain finds himself childishly wishing to bring Vorador to life just so he can kill him properly this time but the thought is gone as soon as it is formed.

It wasn't the great final battle that he had wished for but the deed is done. Kain finds himself once more bearing the weight of all of Nosgoth on his shoulders.


End file.
